Kidnapped
by LoveIsEasyWhenYouShineALight
Summary: Ellie has been wanting to go to a McBusted concert since she found out about them and when her best friend buys her tickets she is ecstatic. But what will happen when she gets stuck on the McBusted tour bus, they leave her home city of Newcastle with her still on it and the McBusted boys unknowingly kidnap her? Terrible at summaries sorry.
1. Chapter 1

I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. 12:00. Midnight. I watched as the little 0 to the right disintegrated and turned into a bright green 1. I had officially been 21 for one whole minute. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, ridding myself of unwanted eye gunk. Turning around, I groped my bedroom wall until I found the magic button, switching it so that the room was filled with light. I couldn't sleep, not knowing what day it was. My birthday; the worst day of the year. I hated it. I hated being the centre of attention all day and never being able to have a moments peace. I hated getting bombarded with messages on Facebook and texts of people who I'd never even spoken to before wishing me well for the day, but then ignoring me the next. However, most of all I hated the terrible presents that you are forced to look pleased about, like terrible DVD's you've never heard of and disgusting, hand-knitted sweaters in far from subtle colours (yes, I'm looking at you grandma).

I reached over to my CD collection and pulled out a Mcfly CD, dropping it into my CD player and letting the first track, 'Love is easy' play, creating a nice backing track for my birthday morning as I turned to fill the kettle; if I can't sleep then there is no point in trying. Mcfly were my all time favourite band, apart from Busted that is. When I first heard they were creating a 'supergroup' I screamed so hard I made my mum drop her cup of tea down her front. I wanted more than anything to go and see them in concert and I knew they were coming to Newcastle, where I lived, but I had no money left after paying that terms fee for law school the week before. All I could do was dream.

My iphone buzzed on my bedside table, startling me and causing me to jump. I reached over clumsily, knocking over a pile of my revision books from law school in the process, and picked it up.

"_Ellieee! Happy Birthday babee! XxX"_ It was my best friend, Molly. She had promised to text me as soon as it was my birthday (despite my protests that I really didn't want her to) and she had not let me down.

I replied slowly, my hands taking over and typing a reply, sending it before I even knew what I had said.

"_Thanks Molly. I can't wait to see you later! xx"_ Not too bad for being half asleep I think. I lay back down in bed and cocooned myself in duvet; it's the only way I can sleep. Just as I was beginning my journey to the land of dreams my phone buzzed again and I was jolted awake. Sighing, I reached over and checked my inbox.

"_Why wait until later?"_ said the text. I stared at it for a couple of minutes before my eyes were drawn away to my front door, where I could hear my buzzer ringing indicating that someone wanted to come inside my tiny little studio apartment.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed and jogged over to the door, opening a crack to see who was there before letting it swing open completely. I was Molly, standing outside my door in her pyjamas with a huge grin on her face, making her look like the Cheshire Cat on ecstasy.

"Molly what the hell are you doing here?" I said, startled as she let herself into my house and started rummaging through my kitchen cupboards.

"It's your birthday dummie; I came to give you your present!" she said, finding a half eaten jar of nutella and a clean spoon and eating the hazelnut spread out of the jar.

"Molly I told you not to get me anything! And did you walk here in your pyjamas?"

"Of course not. I got the train. Duh!"

She pulled my arm until I was sitting down on the bed and she sat down next to me. Putting the jar on my bed, she dragged the bag she had dropped on the floor when she first came in over to where we were sitting. I watched as she rummaged around at the bottom of the bag until she smiled in delight, pulling out a small box which had a blue ribbon wrapped around the top to stop the lid falling off. She handed me the box grinning again.

Taking the box I looked at her curiously and peeled the ribbon off, removing the lid as I went, and my eyes were met with the best sight I could have possibly seen. Two McBusted tickets were laying in the satin rimmed box. I stared at the tickets and then back at Molly.

"Are you serious?!" I practically shouted at her.

"Of course! I know you really want to go see them so me and a couple of your friends from law school chipped in to get you these tickets." She smiled as she said it. I thought hard about who from school would do something like this and started listing off the names. Melissa, David, Ned, Charlotte; I'll have to remember to thank them.

I screamed louder than I care to admit and through my arms around her neck. I was ecstatic. I was really going; I, Ellie, was going to see McBusted on the 21st May 2014 and I literally could not wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly and I stood outside the Metro Radio Arena waiting to be let inside for the McBusted concert. I was so excited I could barley hold it in. I guessed from the looks that Molly kept on giving me that she could tell because I physically couldn't stand still, moving from one foot to another and scraping my nail varnish off my finger with the nail of my thumb.

"Hey, loser. Calm down will you?" Molly said laughing as I started jumping about again. I was too excited and I couldn't stop. "Seriously though, you look like you need the toilet."

"Actually now that you mention it, I kinda do." I said laughing. "Hopefully they're going to open the doors soon so I can go and pee then."

Just as I said that one of the doors to the arena opened slightly and a short, moderately overweight and balding middle-aged man slid through the opening. He cleared his throat and addressed the crowd that had gathered there.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid that I have some bad news. During rehearsal a member of the McBusted band, Danny, fell and has hurt his foot. He is currently in hospital and the show has had to be cancelled for tonight." The man paused when he saw the looks the crowd was giving him, and so continued his pre-written speech quicker than before. "The show will be rescheduled for a later date towards the end of the bands tour and if you cannot make that date you will be fully refunded. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He turned away and hurried back into the area to avoid the angry crowd that was evidently edging towards him.

"What? No!" Molly shouted as loud as she could above the complaining crowd. "This is bullshit!"

"Hey, it's not his fault! Don't get mad at that guy." I said sighing. "Right wait here? I'm going to sneak round the back and see if there is a portaloo or something. I'm not going to be able to hold this in until we get home."

I walked away before she had the chance to protest. I sneaked round to the side of the area where I was met by a large metal fence. There was a man unlocking a gate at the end of the fence so that he could get past. I waited for a couple of seconds for him to go through and then I sneaked through the gate myself, careful to hide after so the man didn't catch me when he turned to lock the gate again. The man walked away, letting himself into the arena through a side door.

Relaxing a little, I walked around the courtyard, past the big tour buses and what seemed like a hundred big four-by-fours, looking everywhere for a toilet that I could use. There wasn't one; anywhere. I turned round, annoyed that nobody had thought to put a portaloo out, and saw the McBusted tour bus.

That would have a toilet right? And it wouldn't take that long? I decided to risk it, walking forward slightly and checking the door to see if it was open; it was. Checking that no one could see me, I went inside, hoping to god that there was no one on board. Luckily there wasn't so I investigated, looking for the toilet.

Eventually I found it, through a little cupboard like door at the end of the centre aisle. I went in and locked the door behind me (if someone came onto the bus at least they wouldn't know I was there until they noticed the locked door). I pulled down my trousers and did my business. Once I was done I stood up to wash my hands. Curious, I opened one of the draws under the sink. There was a jar of hair wax, a bottle of aftershave, a can of air freshener and a box of 21 condoms.

"The usual." I said out loud before closing the draw and moving to open the door. I stopped however, with my hand on the door handle, when I heard voices outside in the bus. There were five of them; all men.

"Do you think he will be okay?" One of them said.

"I dunno. I mean what if he's broken it? What are we going to do about the tour then?" said another, quite close to where I was hiding.

"Probably have to cancel it. Or postpone it." said another.

Suddenly there was a jolt as the engine started and I gasped when I realised what was happening; we were leaving. I sat down on the toilet lid, eyes widening and my breathing getting heavier. I was trapped and I had no way off this bus.

I stood up and looked out of the tiny little window. Perhaps Molly would see me and do something to help. We drove through the huge crowd of fans and I could see Molly by the door of the arena as we drove past. But she didn't see me. Shit.

Two hours later and no one had found me. We were on a motorway somewhere and we were miles away from Newcastle. Maybe somewhere down South. Basically, I was screwed. I decided that if I didn't unlock the door and come clean about why I was there now, then someone would find me and it would look a lot worse than it was. I mean it was still pretty bad but which is worse, someone broke into your tour bus to use your toilet and you left with her still on it or a crazy fangirl broke onto your tour bus to stalk you; I think I'll tell the truth. I mean all these strangers were probably going to do was drop me off somewhere and I could get a bus back home.

Slowly, and with butterflies in my stomach, I unlocked the door, sliding it back and standing up. My legs were shaking and my butterflies were getting worse; I had never been this nervous in my entire life. I stumbled out of the bathroom and down the centre aisle until I reached the end, where a small living area was situated. Sitting on the coach was Harry, Tom, James, Matt and Dougie; the McBusted boys minus Danny. I had just broken onto McBusted's bus and now they were all staring at me in shock. If I thought I was screwed before everything was worse now.

"Hi. So I may be stuck."


End file.
